The overall objective of this project is to improve psychiatric outpatient treatment for low income Mexican American, Black American, and Anglo American patients. This project is designed to develop and assess the effects of a patient orientation program and a therapist orientation program upon the psychotherapy process and outcome for low-income and minority patients. An instructional slide/cassette program aimed at preparing patients for psychotherapy has been developed and is being field-tested. This program is aimed at helping low-income and minority patients to clearly identify their problems and to encourage new patients to be more open and assertive with their therapists. The goals of this phase of the project are to facilitate therapy for patients and help maximize their therapeutic gains. A neutral program has also been created for a control group. Data is collected for patients throughout their therapy and post-therapy follow-up interviews are also done. An orientation program is being developed and tested for psychotherapists. This program is aimed at increasig therapists' awareness of sociocultural backgrounds and needs of lower socioeconomic and minority patients. It is further aimed at increasing therapists' effectiveness in treating minority and low-income patients.